


摸鱼段子1

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 骑士团长被日出了奶。很雷。





	摸鱼段子1

　　托尔维斯盯着刚刚挂上苹果木的水渍，难得地不知道该做如何思考才好。那一小块将树皮浸湿、变成深褐色的水渍还能隐隐约约看到它原本的颜色，是一种浅浅的白，接近于透明，却又在凝成水滴时显出本色来。——总而言之，不论托尔维斯怎么看怎么想，这个从自己乳尖挤出来的东西，都是女性分泌的奶水。

　　……自己绝对、绝对出了问题。

　　自从和米莱希安一战后，时不时会回到安博伦圣所休息的骑士团长沉痛地捂住了自己的脸。他依旧是完全解放自己力量的那副模样，纯黑的立领单衣紧紧包裹着身体，只是之前为了确认胸口的胀痛而解开的衣领依旧敞着，露出底下两块结实饱满的胸肌，因为色素浅淡而呈现橘粉色的乳头被捏得有些红肿，还泛着可疑的水光。

　　托尔维斯知道自己大概是一个月前开始出现不适的。因为米莱希安的特殊兴趣——用下面一个劲儿的干他的同时还要埋着脑袋在他胸口逮着乳头又吸又咬，他胸前凸起的两粒乳头已经有好一阵不太能接受衣料的摩擦了。而随之而来的，还有来自身体里面的酸胀感。一开始并不明显，甚至被托尔维斯当做了另一个副作用，因而建议米莱希安别太用力折腾他……然而很快，托尔维斯发现，似乎这种胀痛并不是来自于米莱希安过度的揉捏，反而像自己生了什么病。

　　再后来，就是现在了：托尔维斯盯着刚刚被自己挤出来的奶水，难以置信地捂住了脸。

　　他从来不知道自己能出这种问题。他的意思是……无论怎么看，自己也是个男人，并且也没有幻想自己肚子里怀了个谁的孩子，现在胸口里装满了哺育用的奶水，实在太令人……

　　这之后几天，托尔维斯都在庆幸米莱希安在前阵子要求补偿一样的粘人之后终于不再一天到晚都赖在圣所不走，缠着自己做个不停。现在米莱希安大部分时间隔天才来一回，而少数时候更是三五天彼此都不见人影。比如现在，托尔维斯因为打击过大而待在圣所调整心态外加继续观察，而米莱希安——第四天才出现。

　　依旧是清秀少年模样的米莱希安看上去总是冷淡而沉默的，但只有托尔维斯知道——现在圣所只有他们两个人，米莱希安毫不顾忌，直接冲托尔维斯的怀里埋了过去。只有十七岁身量的少年很容易就把自己脑袋摁在了比他高大的青年胸口上，手臂也整个环住了对方的腰。米莱希安安静了一会儿，就抬头想去亲吻托尔维斯。

　　骑士团长接受了对方的亲密，他自然而顺从的表情一直到米莱希安打算拉开他的衣领才陡然消失。米莱希安被抓着手，茫然地盯着托尔维斯。被如此盯着，即使脸皮厚如托尔维斯也不自在了起来。他眨了眨眼睛，耳根渐渐发烫起来，但他依旧试图装出一副轻松的表情，对米莱希安露出笑容：“嗯……”虽然想得轻松，但实际上托尔维斯也并不知道该如何缓解这个局面，他总不可能说我现在不太想和你做爱因为我觉得你总是对着我乳头动手动嘴是导致我现在能产乳的直接原因……？

　　“怎么了？”米莱希安稍微拉开了一些距离，他显然发现了托尔维斯的异样，却不知为何。

　　托尔维斯皱着眉头，不知如何开口。他甚至不自觉地往后缩了缩，想要把胸膛离得远些……拜托，这几天他的病情根本变本加厉，现在连胸襟都湿漉漉的一片，自从那天被自己挤出了一次奶水以后，大概之前一直堵着的奶孔被彻底疏通，就算不去特意按压，丰沛的汁水还是会从乳孔溢出，将衣物都彻底浸湿。这也是他完全没法离开圣所的原因。

　　但即使他不说，米莱希安迟早也会察觉到了吧……托尔维斯这么想着，闭了闭眼，叹出一口气。说不定米莱希安还会有什么办法解决这件事。

 

　　所以托尔维斯没猜到，在半个小时后，他会双膝着地地跪在地上，面前撑着一堵墙，而依靠则完全来自于另一方的钳制，翘着屁股被米莱希安从后面搂着，一边重重挺腰干他一边拿指尖搓着他已经泛红犯肿，又不停泌出淡白色水液的乳头。

　　“就这样也挺好啊……”米莱希安喘息着，在他颈后轻声说道。

　　这么说话的同时，他的手上还又施加了一些力气，让指尖挂上了更多湿滑的液体。体内抽出水液的滋味让托尔维斯发热的脑袋更加混乱，从未体验过的畸形快感从胸口一直窜到后脑，他完全无法做出回答，只是压着嗓子呻吟了一声。

　　米莱希安舔了舔他皮肤上的汗珠：“说不定也真的能怀上孩子。”


End file.
